


El final es el principio

by Sam Bluesky (sam_bluesky)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eberron (Setting), Gen, Original Character(s), Role-Playing Game, Roleplaying Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Sam%20Bluesky
Summary: DM: ¿Te imaginas? Estáis todos en la posada inicial, todo ha sido un sueño de Jaric.Sam: *se imagina*





	El final es el principio

**Author's Note:**

> DM: ¿Te imaginas? Estáis todos en la posada inicial, todo ha sido un sueño de Jaric.  
> Sam: *se imagina*

  La criatura se alzaba imposiblemente grande sobre él. Jaric tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir a la oleada de miedo y malignidad que despedía, pero años de entrenamiento y sacrificio lo habían preparado para este momento. No hizo caso a la sensación febril ni los temblores que lo sacudían, sin duda fruto de las heridas abiertas y la sangre que aún ahora estaba perdiendo, que le pegaba las capas interiores de tela al cuerpo y le recordaban cuán empapado estaba, en sudor y líquido vital. Que su armadura de plata aún aguantara podía considerarse un milagro, teniendo en cuenta los cortes y agujeros que lucía. A sus pies, sus aliados yacían inconscientes, o eso se decía el paladín para no rendirse. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ellos, antes tenía que erradicar del mundo a la fuente de ponzoña que había pervertido el propio mundo. Apretó con fuerza las empuñaduras de sus espadas, hasta que los nudillos bajo los guanteletes estuvieron blancos por la presión, y con una plegaria silenciosa a Dol Arrah encomendándole su alma cargó contra la criatura. Era pura determinación, justicia divina, el último vestigio de luz que iluminaba el ocaso de Eberron.

  No lo vio venir. Tan inmensa era la criatura, tan incomprensible para la mente mortal, tan inabarcable por los sentidos del humano, que fue incapaz de ver cómo una de sus alas se agitaba en dirección a él. Con un solo gesto, que casi parecía fruto del aburrimiento, la criatura levantó una ventolera invencible. Las corrientes golpearon al paladín con tal fuerza que lo lanzaron por los aires, arrancando las armas pese a su férreo agarre, el estruendo de los vientos acallando el grito de frustración que desgarró la garganta de Jaric.

  

  

  —¿Capitán? ¿Te encuentras bien?

  La voz, monótona y artificial, le resultaba familiar, aunque hacía meses que no la escuchaba. Abrió los ojos, que había cerrado con fuerza esperando el fatal impacto que le sesgaría la vida y que nunca llegó, y sólo vio oscuridad. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba tapándose la cara con los brazos, en un intento vano de... protegerse.

  —¿... Capitán? —repitió la voz.

  Jaric bajó los brazos, lentamente, y se volvió al origen de esa voz que ahora sabía que era imposible que hubiera escuchado. Estaba aturdido, pero no tanto como para creer que su compañero estaría a su lado de vuelta en su forma original… pero allí estaba, contemplándolo con dos ojos de brillante cristal incrustados en su cara de metal sin expresión. Estudió por unos segundos al forjado que tenía enfrente, repasando cada uno de sus impasibles rasgos que tan bien conocía, intentando convencerse a sí mismo que todo esto era poco más que una jugarreta de su mente, una especie de oasis mental en el que se había refugiado para escapar de su inminente final. Pero, incluso tras parpadear un par de veces, la imagen no cambiaba. Sentado frente a él, contemplándolo impertérrito, se encontraba Officer, el forjado, tal y como lo recordaba: bajo la gruesa armadura con el emblema de la Hueste Soberana lucía una sencilla túnica clerical, y el colgante de oro que reposaba encima del ancho pecho arrancaba destellos de las lámparas siemprebrillantes.

  Jaric reparó entonces en la madera poco trabajada que conformaba la mesa, y se sorprendió al ver sus manos reposaban desnudas sobre ella, los guanteletes guardados a buen recaudo en la bolsa que cargaba su compañero; el calor del hogar cercano golpeaba su cara, en contraste con el frío que lo calaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma tan sólo unos segundos antes; y una multitud de aromas le asaltaron, como si no hubieran estado allí hasta que reparó en dónde se encontraba.

  Estaba en una posada. En la posada de Sharn donde empezó todo. A su lado Officer lo miraba atentamente, y si el forjado hubiera podido manifestar alguna emoción, seguro que su rostro metálico reflejaría una mezcla de confusión y preocupación.

  —Quizás debas descansar; el viaje ha sido largo y agotador, incluso para ti.

  El humano ignoró a su acompañante y paseó la mirada por la sala, estudiando ávidamente todo (y a todos) lo que había en ella.

  La mesa donde estaban, cerca de la entrada, tenía inmediatamente al lado un puesto ambulante. En él, un par de gnomos intercambiaban opiniones en una acelerada conversación en su lengua materna. Jaric no podía entender de qué hablaban, pero parecía que tenía que ver con unos cuantos pergaminos que el vendedor señalaba ufano. El cliente asentía enérgicamente, con un brillo de ilusión en la mirada, reaccionando con efusividad a cada subida de tono del comerciante, como si estuviera encantado con lo que le estaban contando. A su lado, un semielfo apoyado en una larga vara de madera paseaba la mirada por el expositor de anillos que había en uno de los rincones del escaparate móvil, sopesando cada uno de ellos, estudiándolos atentamente. De vez en cuando se giraba hacia su compañero y el vendedor y preguntaba algo, también en gnomo, señalando uno u otro aro de metal, a lo que ambos gnomos respondían a la vez con acelerado entusiasmo. La sonrisa era perpetua en esos tres.

  Más allá, en la barra, un trío disfrutaba con familiaridad de la cerveza casera del local. Los tres individuos, de ascendencia elfa a juzgar por sus ojos almendrados y las orejas puntiagudas, llamaban especialmente la atención por sus melenas de intenso azul eléctrico. Parecía ser sin duda un gran tema de conversación, a juzgar por la atención que les dedicaba una de las camareras. Fue entonces cuando se percató de algo más que los separaba del resto: eran idénticos. O bien se trataba de un grupo de replicantes echándose unas risas a costa de la muchacha, o bien eran trillizos. Gracias a la mirada experta del paladín, éste se percató de aquellos ligeros detalles que los diferenciaban: podían compartir los mismos rasgos, pero su lenguaje corporal y sus ademanes eran únicos… Aunque tampoco había que ser un gran observador para denotar las diferencias en sus bienes personales. Como el asombroso búho de metal que reposaba en el hombro del que estaba más a la derecha, hablando con la camarera. La muchacha parecía encontrar el animal artificial de especial interés, aunque estaba claro que el semielfo era el foco primario de las atenciones de la muchacha; y éste también lo intuía, pues lucía una sonrisa encantadora, y algo más aviesa que el resto, como las dos dagas que se le intuían en el cinto. El que estaba más a la izquierda, sin embargo, parecía ajeno a la conversación entre su hermano y la camarera, prefería dedicarse a sus asuntos. Un largo contenedor cilíndrico reposaba apoyado en su taburete, y del interior asomaban grandes papeles. Jaric asumió que tenía uno extendido sobre la barra, por cómo el semielfo movía las manos por encima, como si estuviera tomando notas; en una ocasión lo descubrió contando rápidamente con los dedos. Más preocupado por lo que sucedía a su alrededor era el tercero, que estaba entre los otros dos, con la mano reposando en la empuñadura de su espada y una mirada hosca que, sólo entonces, Jaric descubrió que le estudiaba con la misma atención que él dedicaba al trío de semielfos. Sorprendido por haber sido descubierto husmeando, giró la cabeza para llevar su mirada a un rincón oscuro de la sala, confiando que podría evitar problemas y disimular estudiando la nada, repentinamente interesante.

  Sólo que no era la nada lo que había en esa apartada esquina, sino una pequeña mesa donde dos figuras taciturnas se dedicaban en silencio a sus propios quehaceres. Una de ellas resultaba indistinguible bajo sus oscuros ropajes, con el rostro cubierto por la capucha de la túnica. Si no se hubiera fijado con tanta intención en aquél lugar, intentando evitar que el semielfo guerrero le diera más importancia al encuentro de sus miradas, ni habría sido capaz de discernir la silueta de tela azabache de entre las sombras. Ahora que había identificado a la figura, sin embargo, podía ver que unas manos pálidas se movían rebuscando algo por las anchas mangas y, cuando por fin lo encontraron, sacaron un fino tomo que depositaron amorosamente sobre la mesa. Al paladín le pareció ver unas runas plateadas grabadas en la cubierta, pero con la distancia y la poca iluminación de la zona era difícil estar seguro. Mientras la figura resguardada por la túnica abría con reverencia el volúmen y paseaba sus finos dedos por su superfície, a su lado un elfo se llevaba una copa medio vacía de vino a los labios y la vaciaba de un trago. Cómo no lo había visto antes era algo que el paladín acusó a lo precipitado de su cambio de foco. Sin embargo, ahora le dedicó unos segundos, preguntándose si la botella que yacía vacía a un lado de la mesa se la había bebido él solo, pues sólo había la copa que el elfo dejaba ahora sobre la mesa. Volvió su atención (y Jaric siguió su ejemplo) a una caja de madera, y los ojos del elfo la estudiaron con una mezcla de lo que el paladín interpretó como desidia y temor. La expresión sin embargo no diluía su belleza elfa, su larga melena dorada arrancaba destellos incluso en tan apartado rincón, y sus finos ropajes lucían el emblema de la casa de los cazadores elfos.

  En ese momento la puerta de la posada se abrió, y por ella entraron tres nuevos clientes. Una de las camareras, cubriendo a su compañera que aún estaba embelesada por la tríada idéntica, salió a su encuentro, preguntándoles qué deseaban. Los recién llegados parecían querer tan solo llenar el estómago, pues en seguida fueron guiados con experta celeridad por el laberinto de mesas hasta una cercana a la barra que aún estaba, sorprendentemente, libre. De los tres, quien parecía llevar la voz cantante era el semielfo, de rubia melena y tormentosos ojos azules, que dejó reposar con cuidado un mazo a su lado tras tomar asiento. Mientras pedían a la camarera algo para tomar, varias veces parecía que el dragonborn quería intervenir en la conversación, pero en todas las ocasiones el semielfo lo acallaba rápidamente. Al final el dragonborn pareció entender la indirecta y desde entonces se limitó a a asentir, sonreir, y levantar el escamoso pulgar en señal de aprobación. Mientras tanto, el enano, que cerraba la comparsa, aún se peleaba con sus barbas para asentarlas tras la mesa y que así no le impidiera el acceso a la comida que en breve les sería servida. Jaric admitió que, para ser un enano, se desenvolvía con sorprendente agilidad, y que sus ropas tenían algo extraño, atípico… hasta que el paladín se dio cuenta que eso era precisamente lo atípico: un enano con ropas ligeras, no con una cota de mallas que le cubriese del cuello a los tobillos, y que además llevaba una lustrosa barba lisa y extremadamente peinada. Casi rivalizaba en cuidados con el aspecto de la melena del elfo de la mesa del rincón, que ahora estaba tensando su arco mientras el dueño de la posada le servía otra botella de vino tinto.

  ¿Quiénes eran? Tenía una desconcertante sensación de familiaridad con todos ellos. Sus rasgos le resultaban conocidos, podía separar sus voces de las del resto de clientes, por muy bajo que hablaran, como solo se puede hacer con aquellas voces de quienes consideras importantes. Pero a la vez tenía la certeza de no haberlos visto antes.

  —Capitán…

  La voz de su acompañante lo devolvió a la realidad. Otra vez. Jaric sacudió la cabeza y se presionó el puente de la nariz, luchando contra una jaqueca que había hecho presa de él sin aviso previo.

  —Si la comida de la posada te ha sentado mal, puedo prepararte unas gachas.

  —¡No, por la Hueste! —se exclamó Jaric—. Todos sabemos que la cocina no se encuentra en tu repertorio de talentos, Officer. La última vez que preparaste algo tuve pesadillas durante dí... —Jaric calló, como si sus palabras le hubieran revelado una nueva verdad—. Espera, ¿no cenamos ayer gachas?

  Por las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior apareció una joven humana, que canturreaba para sí mientras trotaba hacia la salida. Se despidió del dueño de la posada, que salía en ese momento de la cocina, con su tintineante voz. El posadero le dio las gracias por algo que Jaric no entendió del todo, algo relacionado con unas ratas y un sótano. El antebrazo derecho de Jaric hormigueó, aunque la incómoda sensación desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Cuando la joven pasó delante de Jaric y Officer, con la trenza rebotando al paso de los saltos, sus miradas se cruzaron, y por un momento el paladín vio a la criatura. Su corazón dejó de latir y su estómago dio un vuelco, y su expresión tuvo que reflejar su sacudida porque Officer se levantó como un resorte. La joven abandonó la posada, ajena a todo, mientras el forjado asió a Jaric en brazos.

  —A descansar —dijo, su metálica voz incapaz de reflejar preocupación.

  Jaric se dejó llevar. Sin duda necesitaba un sueño reparador.

**Author's Note:**

> Chateando con mi DM surgió la broma de terminar la campaña actual en Eberron con un "¿y si todo hubiera sido un sueño?": un personaje despertaría a medio comer en una posada, justo antes de que los eventos de la primera partida tuviera lugar, y el resto de personajes serían otros clientes/parroquianos, que aún no conoce. 
> 
> Y yo cogí la idea y me puse a escribir un relato del momento, sólo porque la idea de un forjado que no sabe cocinar gachas me pareció hilarante.


End file.
